Body and Soul
by RosarioTijeras
Summary: Voldemort takes Harriet's family away from her and what's worse she remembers every single detail of it. Her dark past has twisted her heart and left her scarred. Desperate for affection and a weakness for kindness can she survive the darkness coming?


I was a quiet evening in Godric's Hollow. Many of the coastal village's residents were hurrying home while the few merchants packed up their wares and closed their doors for the night, no one noticing the strange hooded figure walking briskly towards the cliffs overlooking the ocean. He made his way to a seemingly vacant and forgotten patch of land that revealed a small three bedroom house as he passed through the wards surrounding the area. The house was simple much like the other homes of the village but this particular one radiated with warmth and energy. The figure removed his hood and walked up the the front door knocking in a rapid pattern. After a few moments the door opened to reveal a tall be-speckled man with messy black hair.

"Padfoot!" the man at the door exclaimed "Good to see you! Come in, come in!"

Sirius smiled and made his way inside the cozy home taking off his cloak and making his way to the living room. "Happy Halloween to ya Prongs. How have y'all been? I can't believe you managed to stay cooped up in this house for two months!"

James let out a laugh and sat down in one of the arm chairs across from Sirius. They had chosen go into hiding shortly after Harry had been born in light of the prophecy but it certainly wasn't easy. Sure he loved being able to spend all this time with Lily and his little Harry, but he could help but feel a little guilty that he was hiding while his friends... no, his brothers were out there fighting, and losing, a war with an impossibly powerful evil wizard. His thoughts must have been reflected in his face because Sirius looked concerned. James quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind and smiled. It had been a while since he had seen Padfoot and wanted to enjoy his time with him.

"So what brings you all the way down to Godric's Hollow?"

"What? I can't stop by and have a few drinks with my friend?" Sirius replied pretending to look offended.

James chuckled at this. "Don't give me that Padfoot. I know you're here to spoil my daughter rotten!"

Sirius threw his head back and laughed heartily. It had been so long since he really laughed and it felt good. "Fine! You caught me!" He laughed some more and proclaimed "It is my duty as her Godfather! Where is little Prongslet anyway? Upstairs with Lily?"

James laughed with him. It warmed his heart to see his best friend in such high spirits. The fact that it was because of his daughter made him even happier. "Yeah the girls are upstairs in the nursery. Why don't you go on up and say hello? I was getting Harry's bottle when you knocked. I'll be right up in a minute."

Sirius smiled and headed up the stairs. He made his way to the open nursery door and softly knocked as he entered the room. Lily looked up to see who had knocked and smiled warmly as Sirius made his way over to the rocking chair she was sitting in. He knelt down and smiled at her before shifting his gaze to the little bundle in her arms. He sighed contentedly as he felt all the stress and tension that had been building up in him over the passed few months evaporate. He glanced back at Lily who seemed to know what he was going ask and handed little Harriet to him. The baby frowned for a moment before opening her eyes. Sirius lightly pocked her nose and she let a sleepy toothless smile replace her frown. His heart melted at the sight and a goofy grin found its way to his face as he looked at Lily excitedly. She was about to say something when they heard a loud bang downstairs. Confused, Sirius handed Harriet back to Lily and started making his way to the door. Before he could make it though, he heard shouting, an explosion, and a sickening squelch. He froze at the door, horror stricken. His Auror training taking over, he drew his wand and pressed himself against the wall next to the door.

"Sirius? Wh-What was that?" Lilly asked shakily. She heard slow foot steps coming up the stairs. Instinctively she held Harry closer to her. "What are you do-"

Before she could finish, a dark figure appeared out of nowhere in the door way. Sirius landed a good solid punch to the figure's face as he ambushed him. Seemingly unaffected by the impact, it kicked the Marauder in the chest, making him stumble backwards. The dark figure pointed its wand at him and with a cruel voice hissed "_Crucio!"_

Lily gasped in horror as the figure lifted the curse from Sirius and turned to her and Harry. "Don't you DARE go near them you filthy piece of shit!" Sirius growled at the cloaked man.

"Silence, Black" The man hissed and waved his wand "_Imperio!_"

Sirius felt his mind go blank. He was trapped behind his own eyes as he watched himself point his wand at Lily and Harry.

"I must say I did not expect you to be here tonight Black." The man spoke jovially. "But I will most definitely enjoy watching you rape your dear friend's wife and subsequently eat their daughter."

Sirius watched himself slowly walk towards Lily. He saw the terror in her eyes which sparked something in him. Why was he letting this happen? Why was he doing this? Every fiber of his being was screaming at him, telling him not to listen to the man's words. Suddenly he found himself. He could think and control himself. "Fuck you Voldemort!" Srius exclaimed as he threw the strongest darkest spell he knew at the daemon. Voldemort's look of glee disappeared as he sidestepped the spell sent his way. He retaliated with a string of dark curse that promised pain beyond imagination and began dueling the Marauder.

Sirius dove away from the spells and yelled to Lily "Get your arse out of here and somewhere safe! Damn it Lily! Take Harry and run!"

Voldemort decided to stop playing around and with lightning speed glided around Sirius, jammed his wand in his back and whispered "_Imobulis_"  
>He immediately lost all feeling throughout his body and just stood frozen, his wad pointing at the empty space the Dark Lord occupied mere seconds ago. Instantly Voldemort turned to Lily and slowly approached. She was so scared, so heartbroken, so shocked she couldn't move throughout the entire exchange between Sirius and Voldemort. Desperate thoughts raced through her mind too quickly to decipher but all of them focused on protecting her baby girl.<p>

"Please..." She begged "do whatever you want to me but don't hurt Harry"

"A delightful offer but I am quickly running out of time. In a few minutes, it will be tomorrow and I will have to wait a whole year to try again. I do not have that kind of patience." The Dark Lord scolded as he delicately cupped the woman's teary cheek. "I'm going to kill you first, then I'm going to torture your daughter to death while Black watches and then I think the ritual's conditions will be met." laughed cruelly while Lily sobbed. He pointed his wand at her face and hissed unintelligibly. A moment later Lily's head exploded sending blood, shards of skull, mushy lumps of brain, and other gore splattering across the room and walls. The headless body slumped over still clutching the baby girl close to her.

Sirius thought he might die from the grief and pain he felt in his heart after witnessing his best mates's wife die in such a horrid manner. He was desperately fighting the spell that held him in place, forcing him to watch. He wanted to kill the bastard who did this. He wanted to make him suffer. He wanted to torture him until he wasn't recognizable as human. Voldemort pried Harry away from her mother's corpse and was pointing his wand at the infant. A cruel smile reached his face and he whispered "_Avada Kedavra"._ The sickly green light enveloped Harry but instead of absorbing into her body it swirled violently around her. Voldemort threw his head back and laughed maniacally but his laughter quickly died off and was replaced by desperate screaming, his face contorted in agony. An emerald green aura surrounded the evil man and began to distort as if it were being sucked away from him and into Harry. Voldemort let out one final piercing scream as if his soul were disintegrating and fell backwards onto the floor. The emerald light absorbed into the infant. Instantly Sirius felt like he could move again and dove to catch Harry before she fell to the ground. To say he was shocked about what just happened is a massive understatement but he immediately forgot all about it when he realized his goddaughter was still alive! She was deathly pale and bleeding profusely from a cut above her left eye but she was breathing and he could feel her heartbeat. He started sobbing and held his goddaughter close to him. His heart pained him beyond imagination and he knew some of his ribs were broken but he didn't care. The relief that Harry was alive overwhelmed all other feelings he had. She started crying and reached out to grab Sirius's face.

He lightly poked her nose and whispered "It's ok Prongslet... I've got you. I swear I'll protect you and never let anything like this happen again." Harry stopped crying and looked up at him expectantly. "C-Come on. Let's get that cut fixed up and get out here."

Upon closer inspection of the cut, Sirius blanched. '_How the... No... That's a curse mark!... But she's alive!...'_. He had seen many gruesome things as an Auror fighting in this war. All the victims of the Killing Curse received a curse mark. A physical wound where the curse ripped the soul out of the body. '_Why did Harry have one? You know what? I don't care. Harry is alive!'_. He cleaned up the wound as best he could and wrapped her in a blanket from her crib. He tiredly made his way down stairs and nearly threw up at what he saw. James was slumped against a wall in the kitchen with a massive hole in his chest blood splattered everywhere and a few organs spread haphazardly around the room. Holding Harry close to him and hiding her face in his shoulder, he walked over to his brother's corpse. He dropped to his knees and chocked back a morbid chuckle. James's eyes were defiant and daring. "Good on ya, Prongs" Sirius whispered as he used his free hand to close them.

His heart fell and he felt tears in his eyes, but he was beyond proud of him. "Don't worry mate. The bloody bastard is dead. And you'll never guess who offed him. Your daughter, James. Your daughter killed that monster and ended this ruddy war." Sirius felt a teary smile take over his face. "You should be right proud her Prongs. I know I am. And I swear, James, that I will do everything in my power to give her all the love and warmth and happiness she deserves."

~oOo~

Albus Dumbledore was a tired old man. He had been so busy in the weeks after the Tragedy of Halloween that he wasn't getting the amount of sleep a man of his age should be getting. Celebration after celebration, public speeches, and multiple meetings of the Wizengamot had left the old man exhausted, physically and emotionally. Lord Voldemort was dead, for now, and all of Wizarding Britain was overjoyed with the news. Alas it was a bittersweet victory. A young girl lost her parents and all possible hope of leading a normal life whereas two good men lost their only family. And then there was poor Nevile Longbottom. No Dumblesore did not feel like celebrating.

He was interrupted from his musings when he heard a soft knock on his office door "Come in". Dumbledore was not surprised in the slightest when Molly and Arthur Weasley walked in. "Ah Arthur, Molly, good to see you. To what do I owe this visit?"

Dumbledore suppressed a smile when Molly gave her husband a pointed look and slightly pushed him forward.

Finally Arthur spoke "It's about Harry. With her parents... gone, well we always wanted a baby girl you know and well we wanted to welcome her to the family."

Dumblesore softly chuckled and leaned back in his chair "The gesture is greatly appreciated, believe me, but young harry is in the custody of her godfather."

Molly spoke up "She has a godfather? Who? I never heard them mention a godfather!"

"Harry's godfather is Sirius Black and god help whomever tries to take her away from him." Remus Lupin answered as he entered Dumbledore's office. He looked tired and his eyes were haunted but his gentle smile had made it's way back to his face "Hello Molly, Arthur."

"Oh Remus dear, how are you? You look deathly pale and you're so thin! Why don't you stop by the Burrow sometime soon and have a good meal. And what's this you say about Sirius being Harry's godfather?" Molly fawned

"That sounds wonderful, Molly. I would love to stop by and say hello to everyone. And yes Sirius is her godfather. He's spoiling that little girl and he is extremely protective." Remus let out a good laugh "It's going to be hell for him when she starts bringing boys home."

Arthur laughed as well "I'm glad she has him. He's a good man despite his reputation." the Weasley senior put his hand on Remus's shoulder and held his wife close to him "You tell him if he needs any help with her, any help at all, that we'd be more than happy to lend him a hand."

The haunted look in Remus's eyes disappeared and his smile spread "Thank you, Arthur. He's trying so hard for her. He loves her as his own daughter but she can be a bit of a handful sometimes. I'll be sure to let him know."

Dumbledore stood up from his chair finally deciding to speak " Well I believe that settles that." He smiled warmly at both Weasley's "Now I'm sorry to cut this short but Remus and myself have some business at the Ministry that we must attend to. Don't be strangers. Feel free to visit whenever you like."

And with that, the four made their way out of Hogwarts' anti-aparatinion wards.

~oOo~

Hola! mis amgigos!  
>I've had this idea for a while and inspiration struck me hard as the plot bunnies multiplied in my head last week.<br>I spent a good amount of time on this although I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes throughout

Also my other story Unforseen Consequences is ON HAITUS for a while  
>I like this one more so far so I'm going to be focusing only on it until it's done<br>then I plan to resume UC  
>but that's a good ways away so I apologize if you were enthralled with it<p>

This is going to be a MATURE fiction with plenty of graphic scenes of gore and rape and abuse and torture and sex and love and bonding (not soulbonding that's just ridiculous) and friendship and loss and family and... well it's chock full of stuff so please read and let me know what you think! And don't hate me  
>cause this is going to be a fem!slash (probably)<br>I just like those relationships more cause... well I'm more familiar with them :p  
>There will be some juicy RonHermione, Amelia/Serius, and Harry/Ginny action later on so there should be something for everyone

anyway I hope you enjoyed this little prologue and please please please review!  
>Thank you!<p>

~Rosario


End file.
